Ive fallen for you
by Stupiak Kitty
Summary: Yoh and his friends are the richest and most popular guys in their school. What if Yoh falls in love with a transferee student, popularly known as "Icequeen" for her emotionless character. What will his friend think about him? DISCONTINUE.


**I've fallen for you**  
**By:** Stupiak Kitty

* * *

**Summary:** Yoh and his friends are the richest and most popular guys in their school.  
What if Yoh will fall in love to a transferee student that is known for her coldhearted attitude and has a nickname of "ice queen"..  
What do you think will his friends be thinking about him if they found out?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Shaman King… or any characters that I have used…

**A/N: **

_**I edited this too! This is my first story in FFnet. Gah! My eyes! I couldn't believe I actually posted this in ffnet. My English actually sucks back then! D: Oh well…

* * *

**_

_Chapter 1 *~ the beginning_

The sun is shining brightly at the Asakura mansion especially in the room of a 16 year old gorgeous brunette boy that is sleeping peacefully until…

"RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"

His supposed to be an undisturbed sleep turn out to be irritating... Thanks to his alarm clock...

He lazily turns to the opposite side of his clock which is placed in his right side...

"Ughhhhh, not now I'm still eating my orangeeeeee..."

He slowly says while groaning. Obviously dreaming about orange but the clock keeps ringing...

"Noooooo… Stop you stupid clock..." Yoh said as he annoyingly put his big soft pillow on top of his head pushing it hardly to stay away from the annoying sound.

Meanwhile;

Hao, who is now ready to go to their school not because he wanted to study but because of the girls in their school sensed that his brother was having a hard time waking up...  
*_Sigh Yoh have overslept again, damn that lazy brother of mine...*_He thought_. _

he stood from his seat in the large living room, surrounded by loads of maid and butler..  
he then walks towards the long corridor of their mansion, greeted some maids that nearly fainted because of his gorgeousness  
then turn to his left walked upstairs turns to his left then right then opens a door that is close to a picture of a cute little brown puppy.  
The door that he opens leaded him to his brother's enormous room...

His senses can never be wrong.. Especially to his brother..

Hao saw his brother begging inanely for his alarm to stop.

"You know Yoh; your clock will never stop ringing even if you beg it to stop. It's not alive you know..." Hao said as a matter of factly tone while leaning in one of Yoh's drawers...

"B-but onii-channnnnnnn... Im still sleepyyyyy... Can you give me 5 more minutesssss? pleaseee.. 5 mins moreeeeeeeeee onii-chan..."

Yoh pleads his brother groggily. Still haven't removed the pillow from his head.

"Come on Yoh... We can't let all the girls in our school waiting…

You know how special are them to me" hao said while smirking...

"Eehhhhhhhhhhhhhh… but I don't want to... T.T" Yoh said, still in his last position…

"You don't want to?"

"Yup I don't want to"

"You really don't want to eh?" with a raised eyebrow... Obviously planning something evil...

"Yeaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh..." Yoh whined

"You really really do not want to?"

"Yeah yeah"

"Really?"

"Yeahh…"

"Really really?"

"Yeahhhhhhhhhh!"

"Are you really really sure you do not want to yoh?"

"Fine… You win oni-chain" Yoh said with a cute pout…

"Now you're fully awake otoutu… Get your lazy ass out of that bed… Hurry... It's already 7:30"

Yoh sighs after hao said it then saying

"Who the hell invented school anyways... It's too annoying... I don't even feel like going to school at all" he said whining while fixing himself…

"Oh Yoh.. You wanna know the reason why "he" invented school?"

"Nani onii-chan?" with a kawaii face …

Hao smirk while saying

"So that my energy will not be wasted by finding a smexy girl… You know… Our school only accepts rich and smexy girl"

Yoh chuckled.. "hahaha.. You're always like that onii-chan.."

"of course" He gave yoh a wink..

Silence;

"Yoh, hurry up! We still have to fetch the guys" after Hao said that, he flips his phone and dial some numbers..

"Hai…" response yoh with a grin

After 15 minutes

They walk past by the cute brown puppy picture then toward their big entrance door then walked straight to their white limousine.

Yoh and Hao are now ready to fetch the guys.. They are wearing their uniform. The look of their uniform is stylish with a white long-sleeved polo shirt with a sleeveless beige and brown checkered sweatshirt that is on top of their white long sleeve... (Can't imagined? Try watching romantic princess you'll know how it looks like...)

They entered their white limo quickly passing some girl neighbor who almost step a poopoo 'coz she was gazing the two guys..

Yoh saw it and chuckle quietly…

"Why are you laughing Yoh?"

"Nothing oni-chan" Yoh then grinned.

"Morning Sarge can you take us from horo2 then the others?"

Yoh said happily while sitting in their limo with hao on his side wearing his shades

"Ok sir" said Sarge

They passed through their beautifully large mansion and went towards the other mansion that's not very far from their house... Lazy neh?

The car stopped at the front gate of an extremely huge house with a pastel blue paint…

Hao _again_ flip his phone and dialed a number..

'Yo Horo we're here..." "Yep ok ..." he flips his phone back..

After not so long minutes... The blue gate opened and it revealed a tall guy with a blue spiky hair… of course it is Horo. His clothes are the same with Hao and Yoh…

Horo is now walking towards the guy's limo when someone calls his name…

"Oniichann! You going with them again?" said the blue hair girl inside a black car pulling down the window of the car.

"Yeah pirika.. Wanna come?" Horo said with a grin

"No thanks ... Ill ride "our" own car... See yah later onii-chan"

Pirika then put back the window up then the car went off...

Horo walked towards the car and greeted the people inside it... Of course they Hao and Yoh...

"yo guys!" horo greeted them eagerly .. he then enter the limo and the car started to move..

"Wazzup guys?" Horo said

"Nothing really... Yoh is slacking off again... He even talked to his alarm clock this morning'" hao said while chuckling

"What's new with that?" Horo said with a wide grin...

"Hey guys stop it.. It's not like it always happen eh..." yoh pouted

"Ohh.. Im sorry yoh.. It doesn't always happen neh horo? .. it only happens all the time ;D" The car is now filled with laughter

"Awww.. You guys are meanie.. Stop that.. " yoh said with a cute pout in his face..

Still not recovering by their laugh, Hao said

"But Yoh.. You look funny when are making fun of you" then laugh again..

"Yeah Hao's right.." Still laughing

"Stop that guys.. What's so funny about that.. " yoh still pouting

"Because you looked like a cute little kid who lost his lollipop in the street and looking for his mommy" Horo said.. Trying to hold his laughter..

"Don't be stupid Horo. Yoh is much cuter than that lost kid" Hao grin

Then laughed..

"Huhuhuhu.. hmf" yoh hmfed and pouted

Their whole trip is filled with chuckles.

After so long minutes of laughing.. They are now in their next destination…

"Yo were here.." Then he put away the phone from his ear..

A green haired boy appeared in front of the surprisingly large gate..

He too has clothes that looked exactly like the three..

He then walked toward the white limo and entered it…

"Yo Lyzerg!" The three said in unison

"Yo Hao Yoh and Horo" Lyzerg said with a grin: D

Their trip is unexpectedly silence… The limo stopped in front of a chinese-inpired mansion.. You guys already know who are they fetching neh? xD

Yeah.. it's Ren.. wuhuu..

Ren came outside the large gate with a smirk in his face.. ;D

"Yo guys" .. Ren assumed then walked towards the limo..

The white limo leaved the subdivision and went towards shinra private academy.. Their school where else? xD

"So.. Why is that dirty buta buta doing here?" Ren said obviously speaking to horo..

"Hey.. I am not dirty you sharkhead and where the hell did you get that horrible name?.. ewwww.." horo said with a disgusting face..

"I don't know buta buta .. But I know It perfectly suits you..

Know why? Because you act like a pig who eats everything he sees even if it's not edible.." Ren said harshly..

"What did you say you stupid sharkhead?" Horo said nearly furious about what Ren had said..

"What are you a deaf or really foolish to understand what I have said a while ago?..."

"I am not a deaf stupid you!" Horo yell in front of ren's face

"Do not yell baka I'm not a deaf either.." Ren seeing Horo really pissed smirk a little

"Why youuuuu.."

Hao then speak loudly..

"Guys stop fighting... We are here..."

End of Chapter 1

* * *

A/N: review guys: D

Start: Dec. 24, 2008

End: Dec, 24, 2008


End file.
